


nightfall

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, milf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: may parker x readerSummary: sometimes taking care of her means letting her take charge (and then taking it back)Warnings: fingering, oral, toys, slight teasing / degradation?, riding, ahaha implied overstimulation





	nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> milf rights

****“Just lean back and enjoy yourself, princess, tonight’s all about you.” May doesn’t complain when you push her back onto the couch and slip off her bottoms, dropping to your knees with a gentle smile, pressing soft kisses on her inner thighs, working your way up to her panties, a growing wet spot revealing her arousal. “Look at you, already wet for me and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

The low snicker barely left your mouth when she wrapped her legs around your head and huffed, a single glare in warning, that teasing would not be acceptable at all tonight.

_“Okay, okay, princess, no teasing, I’ll take care of you, I promise.”_

Without wasting another moment, you pulled off her underwear and pressed your lips around May’s throbbing clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves slowly as you worked your fingers and stretched her out, taking your time to draw out her orgasm, taking in every moan and gasp she let slip like music to your ears.

When you finally pulled away to give yourself a better angle to watch her cum all over your hands and the floor, you also found the wandering hands under her shirt, matching your amused grin with one fo her own,_ “I can’t have you have all the fun, right baby? But I want your cock right now.”_

May didn’t let you respond before she pulled you into the bedroom, taking the night into her own hands - undressing you, putting the harness on you, and laying you flat on your back on the bed, straddling and rolling her hips on the toy _she chose _with nothing more than an innocent smile.

As she fucked herself on you, May moved your hands to touch her, to grip her ass or play with her breasts as she used you as a toy for her pleasure, the bed creaking with each drop of her hips against the wet leather of the harness.

It was an image you wish you could burn into your memories forever - watching the sweet image she usually put on dissolve after a single orgasm, watching her moan and use you for her own pleasure, riding you like her life depended on it.

_And you know she warned you about teasing, but it was almost too easy._

“I wonder how the others would react if they saw you like this - moaning like a schoolgirl and bouncing on my cock to pleasure yourself,” her pace faltered slightly, but you quickly made up the difference, moving your hands to her hips so you could ram into her rougher than before, “what did they call you?_ Aunt Hottie?_ Maybe I should give them a call to see how they’re doing, maybe one of ‘em will hear how dirty you are _\- get themselves off to it tonight.”_

May didn’t expect you to switch so suddenly and take control again, the rougher pace making her fall against your chest, moaning against your ear, begging you to let her cum.

And maybe that was the wrong choice of words, but you’d give her exactly what she wants.

_You’d make her cum all weekend, all over the apartment until they got back._


End file.
